On The Wrong Side
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - Sequel to Holes in Fences. Short and sweet. Kakashi gives into curiosity and peeks. Will he get caught?


**Author's Notes:** So sorry but this idea in my head where Kakashi is actually peeking wouldnt leave my brain even after I finished Holes in Fences. So here is the sequel. Consider this plot bunny free!

**

* * *

**

**A Sequel to Holes in Fences**

Yes, he had been warned.

Threatened actually.

Kakashi bit his cheek.

His eyes glanced left, then right.

The teen had avoided the bathhouses for months just so the blonde jonin wouldn't suspect him of doing anything inappropriate.

Also, so he wouldn't have to listen to the baka boys snickering in the bushes over girls he was sure he'd never grow to like.

But mostly because he didn't fancy being a genin for the rest of his career.

He flinched, remembering very clearly his sensei's threat, _"__If I ever catch you peeking either side of the bathhouse, you'll spend the rest of your career a genin chasing rabid cats and pulling weeds."_

Kakashi wasn't a cat person.

He liked dogs.

Glancing over his shoulder he assessed the danger, calculated the consequences, the risk of actually being caught.

In a fury of leaves he was gone.

It was a temptation too great to pass up he decided.

Besides, he was still curious about _why_ peeking made anyone want to keep doing it.

You've seen one, you've seen them all.

Right?

Just one look couldn't hurt. Squish the curiosity. That way he could get back to focusing on missions and his upcoming jonin test instead of spending most of his time pining over a certain blonde.

The bush rustled faintly.

Then another.

And another.

Kakashi was surprised and discouraged to discover there weren't any holes behind any of the bushes this side of the bathhouse.

He cursed himself for not planning ahead and doing some reconnaissance just in case an opportunity ever presented itself as it had today.

Then it occurred to him that he hadn't planned to peek anyways so why would he check for holes before hand?

He shook his head, annoyed with himself.

As quietly and efficiently as he could, he pulled a kunai and quickly carved a hole, only pausing once or twice in mild guilt at what he was actually doing.

'Just this once.' he told himself pressing his face to the fence as he slid the kunai back into his pouch.

He waited.

His dark eye scanning the area within the fence, assessing just how much he could actually see from his vantage point.

Then he heard it, a door slid open then shut with a soft click.

His breath hitched.

He couldn't move or breath or stop himself from staring. His brain felt like it was turning to gooey mush. Cooked by the heat he could feel radiating off his face alone.

"Kakashi, is that you?"

Kakashi stiffened and jerked his head around just as the sharingan obsessed Uchiha screamed, "Oh my god are you peeking?"

Obito's fingers dug into Kakashi's arm, his face turning red then purple from lack of oxygen, "Shut up baka!"

Leaves settled softly on the ground where the two had been only moments before.

"You were so peeking!"

Kakashi glared at the teen and tugged the ropes tighter before walking away.

Obito laughed despite his situation, "Your always acting so high and mighty. Calling me names and showing off all the time. But your no better than the rest of us. I caught you! Admit it! But you're the baka now. You were on the wrong side dobe!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, forming hand seals and disappearing.

_Two days later..._

Kakashi carefully avoided looking at his sensei.

Every time he even glanced in the blondes direction his face burned.

His fingers dug into his eyes.

But he knew it was too late.

The image of his sensei was burned into his memory.

He was doomed.

Tugging the canteen from his pack he unscrewed the cap, tipped it over his head, letting a small amount soak into his hair before placing the opening to his lips.

He prayed the cool water would squash the flames turning his insides to mush and his face into a cherry.

"Anyone seen Obito?" Minato eyed his two students worriedly, "I know he usually late, but it's been three hours."

Kakashi took a long gulp to avoid answering.

"No one's seen him." Rin blinked up at the blonde.

Kakashi choked and sputtered water everywhere.

Minato jerked one of his arms up above his head and patted him hard on the back still eyeing Rin, "What do you mean no one's seen him?".

_Somewhere in the catacombs of the monument..._

"Oh come on! Untie me already you arrogant ass! I got to pee!"


End file.
